In pipes such as automobile fuel supply pipes, quick connectors equipped with a main body portion and a retainer are employed as pipe fittings that are connected to pipes (pipes, tubes). A tube is pre-connected to a first end of the main body portion, and the other end of the main body portion is inserted over a pipe of a device body to perform connection to the pipe. After the main body portion has been connected to the pipe, the retainer is pushed towards the main body portion such that the quick connector cannot come away from the pipe.
Such quick connectors are disclosed in for example Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 10-509232 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-172161 wherein in a quick connector a locked state of a retainer is released by inserting a pipe as far as a specific position in the main body portion, such that it is possible to push the retainer into the main body portion.
JP-A No. 2009-24800 discloses a quick connector that is inserted onto a pipe with the retainer in a pre-attached state to the main body portion, and the pipe and the main body portion are connected and the main body portion is prevented from coming off from the pipe.